deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Mercenaries/Session 36
20:00 <~abudhabi> GENTLEMEN. 20:00 -!- Liam is now known as Vittorio 20:01 <~abudhabi> Last time, you negotiated some disguises off of the locals. 20:01 -!- Nuramor is now known as Lucas 20:01 <~abudhabi> Today, the driver will need to roll Int + min (Drive, Stealth) to get you within 5 km of the starport. 20:02 <&Arthur> !2d6+2: IntDrive 20:02 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "IntDrive": (4+5)+2. Total: 11. 20:05 <~abudhabi> Arthur drives the tank on backroads, trying to stay off hilltops whenever possible. You eventually hit upon the suburbs. The architecture here is also domelike. It is also quite inhabited. Arthur gives the dwellings a wide berth, and eventually you can see the main comm tower of the starport on the horizon. 20:08 <&Arthur> "And there's our target, ladies and gentlemen." 20:08 -!- maz is now known as luffy 20:09 <&Vittorio> "ok, so what are we planning on doing?" 20:10 <&Arthur> "A decapitation strike. Possibly combined with hijacking any starships currently at the port." 20:11 <&Vittorio> "Anyone see if there is a ship currently there?" 20:12 <~abudhabi> (You don't have LOS to the port from here. Would need to get a lot closer.) 20:12 <~abudhabi> (You can just see the tower.) 20:12 <&Arthur> "We'd need to get higher or closer to see that." 20:14 <&Vittorio> "so which is it, higher or closer?" 20:15 <&Arthur> "I think we should start with higher." 20:15 * Arthur looks pointedly at Luffy 20:15 * luffy sighs 20:16 * luffy enables his visilight and starts hovering upwards to scout 20:17 <~abudhabi> luffy: Do you have any countermeasures against sensor detection? 20:18 <~abudhabi> Luffy does his best impression of invisible skeet. Roll Int + Recon! 20:19 <&luffy> !2d6+2: go program go! 20:19 <+PainBot> luffy rolled "go program go!": (4+1)+2. Total: 7. 20:21 <~abudhabi> luffy: You rise up, and see that there's at least two ships there. One is tiny - roughly the size of your last ride, but you can't really estimate accurately from this distance; while the other is a roughly 100 kiloton freighter. 20:22 <&luffy> @Two ships at the base, one is' about the same as the one you got blown up..., the other looks like a hauler @ 20:23 <&Arthur> @Sounds like they've got our ride ready and waiting for us.@ 20:24 * luffy Heads bACK 20:26 <&Vittorio> "I'd really like to try and get a closer look at these things so we're not putting our hope on a lemon" 20:27 <&Arthur> "If we get a chance to do so, we probably should. In either case, we should plan out both a hit and run and a hit and hijack, so we can decide after the hit which approach to take." 20:29 <&Arthur> (Presumably, we know the position of those turrets so we can approach from a direction that occludes as many of them as possible) 20:29 <&Arthur> (The Speedle's got starship grade armour on the front, but not enough of it to want to face off against particle beams) 20:31 <~abudhabi> OK. 20:31 <~abudhabi> How much armour DOES the Speedle have? 20:31 <&Arthur> 50 frontal, 32 side and rear, 30 top. 20:33 <~abudhabi> Under? 20:34 <&Arthur> IIRC top/bottom is the same, I'll double check 20:35 <~abudhabi> Right. Continue your planning, gentlemen. 20:35 <&Arthur> !50+32+32+30+30/5 20:35 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "50+32+32+30+30/5": 50+32+32+30+30/5. Total: 150. 20:35 <&Arthur> !(50+32+32+30+30)/5 20:35 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "(50+32+32+30+30)/5": (50+32+32+30+30)/5. Total: 34.8. 20:35 <&Arthur> !(50+32+32+30+36)/5 20:35 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "(50+32+32+30+36)/5": (50+32+32+30+36)/5. Total: 36. 20:38 <&Arthur> Right. So. I shall attempt to abuse a certain marine's knowledge of tactical planning to formulate a good plan. 20:40 <~abudhabi> Int/Edu + Tactics (Military). 20:41 <&luffy> !2d6-1+2: (Is Arthur helping? ) 20:41 <+PainBot> luffy rolled "(Is Arthur helping? )": (5+1)-1+2. Total: 7. 20:41 <&Arthur> (Task chain or do you want to just give a bonus to Luffy's roll for my help?) 20:42 <~abudhabi> What are you helping with? 20:43 <~abudhabi> You also have this? 20:43 <&Arthur> Figuring out the tactical planning! 20:43 <~abudhabi> Roll it. 20:43 <&Arthur> I do not have tactics (military). That's what we need Luffy for :p 20:43 <&Arthur> !2d6+2-2: Int+no tactics 20:43 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Int+no tactics": (2+5)+2-2. Total: 7. 20:44 <&Vittorio> "you're the guys who know about all this ground stuff - not sure it sounds the best idea to me, but you know what you're doing" 20:45 <&Arthur> "It's been way too long since I've had to use this. And of course, I never attended tactical school in the first place." 20:47 <~abudhabi> Lucas? 20:48 < Lucas> "I'm a spaceship engineer. I have precisely zero experience in ground tactics." 20:50 <~abudhabi> So... your "foolproof plan" right now appears to be barraging the starport with the Speedle's turret, simultaneously assaulting it with infantry. 20:53 <~abudhabi> Right, so your new plan is to run and gun -- well, drive and gun. 20:54 <&Arthur> And fly and gun. 20:57 <&Arthur> So. Arthur will drive, because nobody else can. 20:57 <&Arthur> Dogen will have to man the Speedle's turret. Vittorio will be sticking his head and gun out a hatch to shoot at things, Lucas will... I don't know, operate the sensors and implore the locals to surrender already? 20:57 <&Arthur> Luffy will of course PGMP things. 20:58 <&luffy> using his visilight and moving about in a zig zag type fashion 20:58 * Vittorio will haul his Gaus Support weapon into place popping out of a hatch 21:00 * luffy will blast the shit out of the defenders. 21:01 <&Arthur> Right. So. Objectives: Kill the leadership, disable the starport's defenses, steal a ship. 21:02 <~abudhabi> Your approach takes you around the back of the starport. You come up a hill, and have a closer look at it. The 100 kiloton freighter is still there, the other ship looks a bit bigger than your previous one, and there are a couple of smallcraft on site too, it turns out. You see one of the four turrets from this angle, the other three being covered by terrain and the starport structures from your angle. 21:02 <~abudhabi> You have the advantage of surprise. 21:02 <&Arthur> How armoured are these turrets? 21:03 <~abudhabi> They are armoured. Without detailed examination, you don't know how much they're armoured. 21:05 <&Arthur> "Lucas, how armoured are those turrets?" 21:06 < Lucas> Can I make an estimate? 21:07 <~abudhabi> Roll Edu + Sensors. 21:07 < Lucas> !2d6+1+2:Whats the armor? 21:07 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Whats the armor?": (1+3)+1+2. Total: 7. 21:08 <~abudhabi> Lucas: Well, it reads 'concrete' and 'titanium steel' on the spectrograph. 21:09 < Lucas> No thickness? 21:09 <~abudhabi> Nope. 21:10 < Lucas> "Mix of concrete and titanium steel. Can't say anything about thickness though." 21:10 <&Arthur> "Right, we'll get as close as we can and Luffy can figure out if it's plasma gun proof or not." 21:10 <&Arthur> (How far is the missile bay from us?) 21:11 <&Arthur> "If they're using concrete and titanium steel here, they're probably using it in the missile bay as well. We may be able to just disable those as well." 21:12 <~abudhabi> Arthur: It's at the back of the starport. About a kilometer now. 21:14 <&Arthur> @Luffy, we're going to get as close in as we can. Your first shot should be a pop at that turret. If you blow through it, take out the other turrets and the then hit up the missile bay. We'll do our best to keep the locals busy.@ 21:14 <&Arthur> @If you don't, we'll try to get inside and take control of one.@ 21:21 * luffy will take aim at the turret with his PGMP and fire a 6 round auto burst at the turret "distant" 21:21 <&luffy> !6d6: auto 21:21 <+PainBot> luffy rolled "auto": (6+3+6+5+2+1). Total: 23. 21:21 <~abudhabi> Right. So -4 for range, +4 for large stationary target. 21:22 <&luffy> 6+1 21:22 <&luffy> 6+2 21:22 <&luffy> 5+3 21:22 <&luffy> 7-4+4+2+1+1 21:22 <&luffy> 8-4+4+2+1+1 21:22 <&luffy> 8-4+4+2+1+1 21:22 <&Arthur> 11, 12, 12. 21:23 <&Arthur> Bad Luffy! 21:23 <~abudhabi> Hits by 3, 4, 4. 21:23 <&luffy> !12d6+3: fwoosh 21:23 <+PainBot> luffy rolled "fwoosh": (4+1+4+4+1+2+5+6+4+4+6+6)+3. Total: 50. 21:23 <&luffy> !12d6+4,2: pop, crackle 21:23 <+PainBot> luffy rolled "pop, crackle": (3+6+3+3+4+1+3+3+3+5+2+2)+4, (3+6+1+2+6+4+5+3+6+1+4+1)+4. Total: 42 46. 21:25 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,6: Singles 21:25 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Singles": (2+2), (1+3), (6+1), (6+2), (1+3), (4+5). Total: 4 4 7 8 4 9. 21:25 * abudhabi flips through rules. 21:27 <~abudhabi> 3 Drive hits turn into Hull hits. One armour hit, one hull hit. One weapon hit. 21:27 <~abudhabi> So: 4 hull hits, 1 armour, 1 weapon hit. 21:28 <~abudhabi> Anyone else want to shoot it before it shoots back? 21:28 * Arthur is driving 21:30 <&Arthur> "Dogen, hit it with a missile!" 21:31 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2-1: Ow, my broken arm 21:32 -!- PainBot painbot@Nightstar-n54lc6.adsl.tpnet.pl has quit timeout: 121 seconds 21:33 -!- PainBot painbot@Nightstar-9surbp.adsl.tpnet.pl has joined #Traveller 21:33 -!- mode/#traveller PainBot by ChanServ 21:33 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2-1: Ow, my broken arm 21:33 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Ow, my broken arm": (2+4)+2-1. Total: 7. 21:38 <&Arthur> (So... Probably no/less range penalty compared to the PGMP because it's a long-ranged vehicle based anti-tank missile) 21:38 <&Arthur> (Which means the large static target modifier should probably make that a hit) 21:39 <~abudhabi> I'll accept that. 21:39 <~abudhabi> What's the damage? 21:40 <&Arthur> 8d6 Mega-AP. Ignores 32 armour. 21:41 <~abudhabi> !roll 8d6 21:41 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "8d6": (3+3+3+1+5+3+3+5). Total: 26. 21:41 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,2: Doubles 21:41 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Doubles": (5+4), (5+6). Total: 9 11. 21:43 <~abudhabi> Weapon x2, Sensors x2. 21:43 <~abudhabi> You knock out one of its barrels and blind it. 21:44 <~abudhabi> It shoots back in your general direction. 21:44 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d100: 100=hit 21:44 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "100=hit": (59). Total: 59. 21:44 <~abudhabi> Welp, what do you do next? 21:44 <&Arthur> @Hmm. They're either blind or the worst gunners ever.@ 21:45 < Lucas> !2d6+1+2:Whats the damage? 21:45 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Whats the damage?": (3+1)+1+2. Total: 7. 21:46 <~abudhabi> Lucas: You're getting a reading of "molten titanium steel". 21:47 <&Arthur> (Surprise!) 21:48 * Arthur drives closer, surprise is definitely spoiled now. 21:48 * luffy advances and pops some more rounds towards the turret 21:48 <&Arthur> !300/3.6 21:48 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "300/3.6": 300/3.6. Total: 83.3333333333333. 21:48 <&Arthur> !83*6 21:48 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "83*6": 83*6. Total: 498. 21:48 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Correction. The starport is occluding one turret. Terrain is occluding the two others. 21:49 <&Arthur> Ah. 21:49 <~abudhabi> luffy: Roll it. 21:49 <&Arthur> How close can we get without terrain no longer occluding the others and can we get into a position where the starport does occlude the others? 21:49 <&luffy> !6d6: pow pow pow 21:49 <+PainBot> luffy rolled "pow pow pow": (1+5+2+4+2+4). Total: 18. 21:50 <&luffy> 6-2+4+2+1+1+1 x3 13 21:51 <&luffy> !12d6+5,3: die motherfucker die! 21:51 <+PainBot> luffy rolled "die motherfucker die!": (5+4+2+6+6+3+5+6+2+2+5+1)+5, (4+5+1+4+5+4+5+3+5+4+6+1)+5, (1+5+5+5+6+3+1+1+3+5+2+5)+5. Total: 52 52 47. 21:53 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,2: Trips 21:53 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Trips": (1+1), (3+4). Total: 2 7. 21:53 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,2: Dubs 21:53 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Dubs": (6+1), (1+6). Total: 7 7. 21:53 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,2: Singles 21:53 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Singles": (5+6), (4+4). Total: 11 8. 21:54 <~abudhabi> !roll 52-39 21:54 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "52-39": 52-39. Total: 13. 21:54 <~abudhabi> !roll 47-39 21:54 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "47-39": 47-39. Total: 8. 21:55 <~abudhabi> It's four singles, three doubles instead. 21:55 <~abudhabi> I'll use the rolls in order. 21:55 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6 21:55 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (6+1). Total: 7. 21:56 <~abudhabi> 4x Hull, 6x armour. 21:58 <~abudhabi> luffy: The turret is increasingly resembling a pile of smoking concrete and metal. 22:00 <&Arthur> "Hold fire, we can finish that turret with the Plasma gun." 22:01 <~abudhabi> Dogen: "Roger." 22:02 <~abudhabi> Right. I think Luffy can finish it off with one more shot (don't bother rolling). 22:04 <~abudhabi> You're approaching the starport ASAP, right? 22:04 <&Arthur> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQm5BnhTBEQ < Changing a vehicle's wheel. In under 6 minutes. While moving. 22:04 <&Arthur> Now that the turret is down, yes. Try to avoid getting into line of sight of more than 1 turret at a time if we can avoid it though. 22:04 <&Arthur> We can obviously take these turrets one at a time. 22:06 <~abudhabi> Right, you swing rightwards. 22:06 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d2 22:06 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d2": (1). Total: 1. 22:07 <~abudhabi> You approach within 500 of the starport. One of the other turrets comes into view - about a klick away from you. You do not have the advantage of surprise. Roll initiative. 22:07 <&Arthur> !2d6+1: Initski! 22:07 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Initski!": (5+1)+1. Total: 7. 22:08 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6 22:08 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (6+1). Total: 7. 22:08 <~abudhabi> You have mobility advantage, so you go first. 22:08 * luffy Shoots! 22:08 <&Arthur> "Dogen, do shoot that one!" 22:09 <&luffy> !d6,6: auto 22:09 <+PainBot> luffy rolled "auto": (6), (2), (2), (4), (1), (1). Total: 6 2 2 4 1 1. 22:10 <&luffy> 6+1 7-4+4+2+1+1+1 (12) 22:10 <&luffy> 2+4 6-4+4+2+1+1+1 (11) 22:10 <&luffy> 2+1 3-4+4+2+1+1+1 (8) 22:10 <~abudhabi> Hits by 4, 3, 0. 22:10 <&luffy> !12d6+4: Hit by 4 22:10 <+PainBot> luffy rolled "Hit by 4": (3+3+1+5+4+3+6+6+6+4+1+6)+4. Total: 52. 22:10 <&luffy> !12d6+3: Hit by 3 22:10 <+PainBot> luffy rolled "Hit by 3": (2+5+2+2+4+5+1+3+4+2+3+6)+3. Total: 42. 22:10 <&luffy> !12d6: Hit by 0 22:10 <+PainBot> luffy rolled "Hit by 0": (1+2+6+4+2+1+5+1+3+6+1+2). Total: 34. 22:11 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,4: Singles 22:11 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Singles": (1+2), (4+2), (6+1), (2+1). Total: 3 6 7 3. 22:13 <~abudhabi> 2x Sensors, 1x Hull, 1x Armour. 22:13 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2-1+2: Shooty 22:13 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Shooty": (5+6)+2-1+2. Total: 14. 22:13 <~abudhabi> !roll 8d6+6 22:13 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "8d6+6": (5+5+6+5+6+3+4+1)+6. Total: 41. 22:14 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,2: Trips 22:14 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Trips": (3+1), (5+3). Total: 4 8. 22:14 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6: Single 22:14 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Single": (4+5). Total: 9. 22:14 <~abudhabi> 6x Hull, 1x Weapon. 22:15 <~abudhabi> OK. Its turn. 22:15 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3: Comms 22:15 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Comms": (5+3)+3. Total: 11. 22:16 <~abudhabi> Somehow, this turret manages to get a much better aim at you than the previous one after you've blinded it with plasma death. 22:17 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3-2: Barrel one 22:17 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Barrel one": (2+4)+3-2. Total: 7. 22:17 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3-2-2: Barrel two 22:17 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Barrel two": (5+3)+3-2-2. Total: 7. 22:17 <~abudhabi> Your turn! 22:17 <&Arthur> "RELOAD DRILL!" 22:18 <&Arthur> Any buildings nearby to park behind? 22:19 <~abudhabi> You could park behind the turret you've smoked. Other than that, you've got the starport stuff. 22:19 <~abudhabi> Which is a bit farther off. 22:19 <&Arthur> The turret we've smoked will do I suppose. So long as we're enough off that people popping out of the turret aren't going to hit us swords (or grenades) 22:19 <&Arthur> *hit us with swords 22:22 <~abudhabi> OK, so you hide from the new turret behind the old turret? 22:22 <&Arthur> Yup 22:22 <&Arthur> So people can get out of the turret to reload the two plasma missiles. 22:23 <~abudhabi> No other offensive action this turn? 22:24 <&Arthur> Well, we can't shoot from behind a turret and the autocannon's not liable to do much to the turret. 22:24 <&Arthur> Luffy should shoot more though. 22:24 <&Vittorio> and there's no infantry running around yet? 22:24 <&Arthur> Luffy doesn't have to hide to shoot. 22:24 <&Arthur> To reload, even 22:28 <&luffy> !d6,6: auto 22:28 <+PainBot> luffy rolled "auto": (1), (1), (4), (5), (5), (2). Total: 1 1 4 5 5 2. 22:28 <&luffy> 3 11's 22:29 <&luffy> unless range is under 500m 22:29 <&luffy> in which case it's 3 13's 22:29 <~abudhabi> It's not. 22:29 <~abudhabi> Hits by 3. 22:29 <&luffy> !12d6+3,3:hits by 3 22:29 <+PainBot> luffy rolled "hits by 3": (6+3+4+2+1+3+2+6+2+5+6+5)+3, (5+5+3+1+2+6+6+2+2+4+1+3)+3, (2+1+2+2+5+1+5+4+2+3+4+3)+3. Total: 48 43 37. 22:30 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6: Double 22:30 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Double": (1+6). Total: 7. 22:30 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,2: SIngles 22:30 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "SIngles": (5+3), (5+2). Total: 8 7. 22:30 <~abudhabi> 2x Armour, 1x Hull. 22:31 <~abudhabi> The Speedle backs up to cover, Dogen and Lucas reload the missiles. 22:32 <~abudhabi> Meanwhile, the turret does not fire at you. Instead, both Luffy and the Speedle are getting hit by plasma fire from the direction of the starport main building. 22:35 <&Arthur> !144/3.6 22:35 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "144/3.6": 144/3.6. Total: 40. 22:36 <~abudhabi> I'm gonna say -2 for vislight in these conditions, and automatic -6 due to movement, plus any dodging as normal. 22:37 <~abudhabi> And -2 for distance. 22:37 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3-10: This is not going to hit 22:37 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "This is not going to hit": (5+6)+3-10. Total: 4. 22:37 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3+1-2+2: The Speedle, on the other hand... 22:37 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "The Speedle, on the other hand...": (1+3)+3+1-2+2. Total: 8. 22:38 <&Arthur> Oh noes. We've been hit. 22:38 <~abudhabi> !roll 12d6+6: You had 50 armour up front, yes? 22:38 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "You had 50 armour up front, yes?": (2+3+1+1+2+6+2+2+5+2+1+2)+6. Total: 35. 22:38 <&Arthur> Yup 22:39 <~abudhabi> OK. Your turn. Missiles reloaded. 22:39 * Arthur switches from driving to driving like a lunatic. 22:40 <&Arthur> @Luffy, they brought plasma weapons!@ 22:42 <~abudhabi> Are you taking evasive action or something, Arthur? 22:42 <&Arthur> I just looked at the rules for those and decided driving straight at the enemy is a better option. 22:42 <~abudhabi> Which enemy? Turret or starport? 22:43 <&Arthur> The one shooting plasma weapons at us. I believe that was the front door. 22:44 <~abudhabi> They're shooting plasguns from the windows of the middle floors, actually. 22:44 <&luffy> @I'm kind of busy with this turret@ 22:44 <&Arthur> @Screw that, we'll hit it with a missile. Deal with that infantry.@ 22:44 <~abudhabi> OK, as soon as the Speedle leaves cover, the turret shoots at it. 22:46 <&Arthur> @Never mind, that thing's still shooting.@ 22:46 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3-2: Barrel one 22:46 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Barrel one": (6+1)+3-2. Total: 8. 22:46 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3-2-2: Barrel two 22:46 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Barrel two": (2+5)+3-2-2. Total: 6. 22:47 <~abudhabi> OK, the turret is to your left, but the starport is also kinda to your left-front, so I figure it'll be your front that gets shot. 22:48 <~abudhabi> !roll 20d6: ZAP 22:48 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "ZAP": (3+4+3+5+4+1+1+2+4+2+1+3+5+6+1+5+3+2+4+4). Total: 63. 22:48 <&Arthur> 13 damage. 22:48 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,2: Singles 22:48 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Singles": (3+6), (2+2). Total: 9 4. 22:48 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6: Dub 22:48 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Dub": (4+3). Total: 7. 22:49 <~abudhabi> 2 armour hits, 1 weapon hit, 1 drive hit. 22:50 <&Vittorio> !d3 : which weapon is toast 22:50 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "which weapon is toast": (1). Total: 1. 22:50 <&Arthur> !d3: Autocannon, missiles 22:50 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Autocannon, missiles": (2). Total: 2. 22:50 <&Arthur> (Clearly they shot a fin off) 22:50 * luffy shoots at the turret 22:50 <~abudhabi> Roll 'em, cowboy. 22:51 <&luffy> !d6,6: pow 22:51 <+PainBot> luffy rolled "pow": (5), (1), (2), (5), (3), (3). Total: 5 1 2 5 3 3. 22:51 <&luffy> 6,6,7 22:51 <&luffy> 11,11,12 22:52 <~abudhabi> By 3, 3, 4. 22:52 <&luffy> !12d6+3,2 pow pow 22:52 <+PainBot> luffy rolled "12d6+3,2 pow pow". Total: . 22:52 <&luffy> !12d6+3,2: pow pow 22:52 <+PainBot> luffy rolled "pow pow": (3+2+4+4+3+1+3+6+5+4+5+4)+3, (2+3+5+3+2+5+6+6+6+4+6+5)+3. Total: 47 56. 22:52 <&luffy> !12d6+4: pow 22:52 <+PainBot> luffy rolled "pow": (1+5+4+1+6+5+4+6+3+5+6+4)+4. Total: 54. 22:52 <~abudhabi> 8, 17, 14. 22:53 <~abudhabi> Double, two doubles, two singles, one double. 22:53 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,4: Doubles 22:53 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Doubles": (4+6), (5+4), (5+4), (2+5). Total: 10 9 9 7. 22:53 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,2: Singles 22:53 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Singles": (2+1), (6+4). Total: 3 10. 22:54 <~abudhabi> The turret is effectively knocked out by dint of destruction of its weapons. 22:54 <&Arthur> "Autocannon that building." 22:56 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2-1: Autocannoning 22:56 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Autocannoning": (1+2)+2-1. Total: 4. 22:56 <~abudhabi> Dogen shoots some windows. 22:58 <&Vittorio> !6d6 : +2 22:58 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "+2": (2+3+1+1+6+5). Total: 18. 22:59 <&Vittorio> 7,8,9 23:00 <&Arthur> (9, 7, 3) 23:01 <&Vittorio> 2,8,8 23:01 <~abudhabi> Roll it. Specify any AP. 23:02 <&Arthur> (4d6 AP 4) 23:02 <&Vittorio> !4d6,2 : 4d6 AP4 23:02 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "4d6 AP4": (4+4+5+5), (1+3+1+5). Total: 18 10. 23:03 <~abudhabi> You've definitely hit one of the combar armoured plasgunners. Not certain of damage. 23:04 < Lucas> !2d6+1+2:Where are the people? 23:04 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Where are the people?": (1+1)+1+2. Total: 5. 23:05 <~abudhabi> The heat from all this weapons fire is spoiling your detection! 23:05 <&Arthur> !20*3.6 23:05 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "20*3.6": 20*3.6. Total: 72. 23:06 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d2: now, later 23:06 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "now, later": (2). Total: 2. 23:07 <&Arthur> (120 meters/turn atm. 72km/h. Which by RAW would give a -12 movement penalty) 23:08 <~abudhabi> Right-o! The plasgunners open fire again! Fortunately for them, you're a pretty big target, being nearer, and you're going roughly in a straight line, and unlike luffy - you're not nearly invisible. OTOH, you're going very fast. 23:10 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3+2-4,2: Pew pew 23:10 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Pew pew": (2+5)+3+2-4, (6+3)+3+2-4. Total: 8 10. 23:10 <~abudhabi> !roll 12d6+8: One 23:10 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "One": (1+5+3+4+5+1+1+1+4+6+3+4)+8. Total: 46. 23:10 <~abudhabi> !roll 12d6+6: Two 23:10 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Two": (3+5+3+1+1+2+3+4+4+1+2+4)+6. Total: 39. 23:10 <&Arthur> Nope. 23:11 <~abudhabi> Right. Your turn. What do you destroy? 23:11 <&Arthur> Any non-blown up turrets in view? 23:11 <~abudhabi> Not yet. Do you wish to advance further? 23:11 <&Arthur> Yup. 120 meters closer. 23:11 <~abudhabi> There is a turret in range! Lemme roll its initiative. 23:12 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6: You had 7, right? 23:12 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "You had 7, right?": (3+2). Total: 5. 23:12 <&Arthur> Yes 23:12 <~abudhabi> It doesn't get to shoot you first. 23:13 <&Arthur> "We got another turret to shoot. Lucas, try to get a lock on that for Dogen's missiles." 23:14 < Lucas> !2d6+1+2:Let's hope this works this time 23:14 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Let's hope this works this time": (6+6)+1+2. Total: 15. 23:14 <~abudhabi> Target locked! 23:14 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2-1+1: Missile launch! 23:14 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Missile launch!": (2+1)+2-1+1. Total: 5. 23:15 <~abudhabi> Dogen blows up a wall of sandbags. 23:15 <~abudhabi> The turret is about 800m from the Speedle. 23:16 * luffy closes the gap to about 450meters and opens fire! 23:16 <&luffy> !d6,6 23:16 <+PainBot> luffy rolled "d6,6": (5), (2), (1), (4), (4), (6). Total: 5 2 1 4 4 6. 23:16 <&luffy> 7,7,8 23:16 <&luffy> 14,14,15 23:17 <~abudhabi> Hits by 6, 6, 7. 23:17 <&luffy> !12d6+6,2: hit by 6 23:17 <+PainBot> luffy rolled "hit by 6": (6+5+1+1+5+4+4+3+3+6+4+6)+6, (2+2+2+4+4+1+1+6+4+2+4+3)+6. Total: 54 41. 23:17 <&luffy> !12d6+7: hit by 7 23:17 <+PainBot> luffy rolled "hit by 7": (4+6+3+4+4+1+6+3+6+2+4+6)+7. Total: 56. 23:18 <~abudhabi> 4, ping, 6. 23:18 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,4: Singles 23:18 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Singles": (5+2), (6+1), (6+6), (2+5). Total: 7 7 12 7. 23:19 <~abudhabi> 3x Armour, 1x Hull. 23:20 <&Vittorio> !6d6 : spray and pray 23:20 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "spray and pray": (6+2+6+2+5+4). Total: 25. 23:20 <&Vittorio> 8,8,9 23:20 <~abudhabi> Hits by 0, 0, 1. 23:20 <&Vittorio> !4d6,2 : AP4 23:20 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "AP4": (2+2+1+4), (5+2+6+6). Total: 9 19. 23:21 <&Vittorio> !4d6+1 ; Thrid hit 23:21 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "4d6+1 ; Thrid hit": (1+3+4+5)+(1-1). Total: 13. 23:21 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: You think you're whittling that guy down. 23:21 <~abudhabi> No, wait. 23:21 <~abudhabi> AP4. 23:22 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: You've definitely wounded him. He's not out, though. 23:22 <~abudhabi> Right. Now the turret's and plasgunners' turn. 23:22 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3: THOOM 23:22 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "THOOM": (6+6)+3. Total: 15. 23:23 <~abudhabi> !roll 30d6+7 23:23 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "30d6+7": (2+3+4+3+5+5+1+3+3+4+3+5+1+3+5+4+2+2+5+2+5+4+1+2+4+2+3+6+4+6)+7. Total: 109. 23:23 <~abudhabi> !roll 51-33 23:23 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "51-33": 51-33. Total: 18. 23:24 <~abudhabi> 2x triple, 3x doubles, 6x singles. 23:25 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,2: Triple 23:25 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Triple": (2+5), (2+6). Total: 7 8. 23:25 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,3: Doubles 23:25 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Doubles": (4+4), (6+2), (4+6). Total: 8 8 10. 23:25 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,6: Singles 23:25 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Singles": (2+4), (6+4), (4+2), (5+5), (5+6), (2+5). Total: 6 10 6 10 11 7. 23:26 <~abudhabi> 3x Hull, 3x Armour, 4x Hull, 2x Drive, 1x Hull, 1x Drive, 1x Hull, 1x Drive, 1x Sensors, 1x Armour. 23:26 <&Arthur> 4x armour, 11 hull hits, 1 sensor hit 23:27 <~abudhabi> What's your total damage at? 23:27 <&Arthur> We still have 2/3rd of our hull, all of our weapons (1 damaged). 23:27 <&Arthur> And no wheels. 23:29 <~abudhabi> The plasgunners are continuing harassing you. 23:29 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3+2,2: Pew pew 23:29 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Pew pew": (5+2)+3+2, (4+3)+3+2. Total: 12 12. 23:30 <~abudhabi> !roll 12d6+6,2: On front 23:30 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "On front": (2+1+6+5+1+6+2+4+4+1+3+1)+6, (1+2+2+2+5+3+3+3+6+2+5+4)+6. Total: 42 44. 23:30 <~abudhabi> Those ping off, I think. 23:30 <&Arthur> Yes. 23:30 <&Arthur> The 44 is reduced to 0 exactly 23:31 <~abudhabi> Oh, wait, gotta see about radiation crew hit. 23:31 <&Arthur> @Dogen, switch with me.@ 23:31 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6 23:31 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (3+6). Total: 9. 23:32 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d4: Arthur, Vittorio, Lucas, Dogen 23:32 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Arthur, Vittorio, Lucas, Dogen": (1). Total: 1. 23:32 <~abudhabi> !roll 4d6*10 23:32 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "4d6*10": (6+5+5+6)*10. Total: 220. 23:33 <~abudhabi> Dogen: "Gladly!" 23:33 <~abudhabi> Dogen gets behind the wheel... which does nothing at the moment. 23:34 * Arthur grabs a disposable launcher on the way past, pops out of the turret hatch and does his thing. 23:35 <&Arthur> !2d6+2: We are at -4 for range, +4 to target size still, right? 23:35 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "We are at -4 for range, +4 to target size still, right?": (1+1)+2. Total: 4. 23:35 <~abudhabi> Sure. 23:36 * Arthur fires it backwards. Sorry to whoever's house I just blew up. 23:36 <~abudhabi> Arthur further demolishes the turret behind you. 23:36 <~abudhabi> luffy: Shooting something? 23:36 <&Arthur> @Who switched the goddamned stickers on the goddamned launchers!?@ 23:36 <&luffy> !d6,6 23:36 <+PainBot> luffy rolled "d6,6": (1), (1), (1), (2), (5), (4). Total: 1 1 1 2 5 4. 23:37 <&luffy> 6,6,3 23:37 <&luffy> 6,5,3 23:37 <&luffy> 13,12,10 23:38 <~abudhabi> Hit by 5, 4, 2. 23:38 <&luffy> !12d6+5 23:38 <+PainBot> luffy rolled "12d6+5": (1+4+6+2+3+3+4+3+1+1+6+2)+5. Total: 41. 23:38 <&luffy> !12d6+4 23:38 <+PainBot> luffy rolled "12d6+4": (3+4+5+4+4+2+5+2+4+6+1+4)+4. Total: 48. 23:38 <&luffy> !12d6+2 23:38 <+PainBot> luffy rolled "12d6+2": (5+1+4+5+3+3+4+5+1+4+5+2)+2. Total: 44. 23:38 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6: Single 23:38 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Single": (3+6). Total: 9. 23:39 <~abudhabi> Weapon hit. (1x Weapon, 3x Armour, 1x Hull.) 23:39 <~abudhabi> Vittorio? Shootan? 23:40 <&Vittorio> !6d6 : spray and pray 23:40 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "spray and pray": (4+1+5+4+4+1). Total: 19. 23:40 <&Vittorio> 8,9,2 23:40 <&Vittorio> !4d6 : AP4 23:40 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "AP4": (5+6+3+6). Total: 20. 23:40 <&Vittorio> !4d6+1 : AP4 23:40 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "AP4": (3+1+3+2)+1. Total: 10. 23:41 <~abudhabi> The plasgunner you're shooting at finally falls backwards. 23:41 <~abudhabi> Right. Their turn. 23:41 <&Vittorio> @Finally, scratch one@ 23:42 <~abudhabi> It's a -2 for timesteps to repair in combat time. 23:43 * Lucas will reload the working launcher 23:43 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3-2: Inaccurate THOOM! 23:43 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Inaccurate THOOM!": (2+3)+3-2. Total: 6. 23:47 <~abudhabi> OK, miss. 23:47 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+5: Plasgunner 23:47 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Plasgunner": (6+2)+5. Total: 13. 23:47 <~abudhabi> !roll 12d6+6+5: Pew! 23:47 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Pew!": (5+4+3+1+5+2+5+5+3+3+2+6)+6+5. Total: 55. 23:48 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,3: Singles 23:48 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Singles": (5+4), (2+3), (1+3). Total: 9 5 4. 23:48 <~abudhabi> Weapon, Weapon, Hull. 23:49 <&Arthur> !d3,2: Autocannon, missile 1, missile 2. 23:49 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Autocannon, missile 1, missile 2.": (3), (1). Total: 3 1. 23:49 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d3,2: missile, auto, missile-2 23:49 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "missile, auto, missile-2": (3), (3). Total: 3 3. 23:49 <~abudhabi> Your turn! 23:49 <~abudhabi> luffy! 23:50 <&Arthur> !2d6+2: Missile! 23:50 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Missile!": (6+5)+2. Total: 13. 23:50 <~abudhabi> Hit by 5. 23:50 <&Arthur> !8d6+5: AP 32. FUCK YOU TURRET! 23:50 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "AP 32. FUCK YOU TURRET!": (2+2+5+3+5+1+1+4)+5. Total: 28. 23:51 <~abudhabi> !roll 47-32 23:51 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "47-32": 47-32. Total: 15. 23:51 <~abudhabi> !roll 28-15 23:51 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "28-15": 28-15. Total: 13. 23:51 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,2: Singles 23:51 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Singles": (1+2), (6+4). Total: 3 10. 23:51 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6: Dub 23:51 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Dub": (5+4). Total: 9. 23:52 <~abudhabi> Sensors, Drive, 2x Weapon. 23:52 <~abudhabi> The particle beam is out of commission! 23:53 * luffy shoots the crap out of the plasma gunner 23:53 <&luffy> !6d6 23:53 <+PainBot> luffy rolled "6d6": (5+4+6+5+2+2). Total: 24. 23:53 <&luffy> 7,8,9 23:54 <&luffy> 13,14,15 23:54 <~abudhabi> Hits by 4, 5, 6. 23:54 <&luffy> !12d6+4: Fuck 23:54 <+PainBot> luffy rolled "Fuck": (6+4+2+3+2+1+6+6+6+6+1+6)+4. Total: 53. 23:54 <&luffy> !12d6+5: Fuck 23:54 <+PainBot> luffy rolled "Fuck": (2+1+4+2+6+4+4+4+4+6+4+3)+5. Total: 49. 23:54 <&luffy> !12d6+6: YOU! 23:54 <+PainBot> luffy rolled "YOU!": (5+5+3+3+6+4+3+3+1+1+1+2)+6. Total: 43. 23:55 <~abudhabi> Luffy incinerates the plasgunner. 23:55 * luffy grins inside his visor... at peace with his inner lunatic. 23:55 <~abudhabi> Since you're temporarily out of targets, I suggest we pause for today and continue the slaughter next week. 23:55 <&Arthur> "Well. We're three for three on losing Speedles in the first mission they're used in."